


Rompiendo barreras

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John conoce a un joven fae llamado Sherlock, ambos se enamoran, pero sus padres y aun sus mismas razas se odian, ¿podrá su amor ser lo suficientemente fuerte soportar tan dura prueba? participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rompiendo barreras

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

 

Este fanfic participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "I am SHER locked".

 

Resumen:John conoce a un joven fae llamado Sherlock, ambos se enamoran, pero sus padres y aun sus mismas razas se odian, ¿podrá su amor ser lo suficientemente fuerte soportar tan dura prueba?

 

Palabras: 8,964

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

El caballero del corazón puro

 

 

John suspiró pesadamente, estaba cansado después de su entrenamiento de caballería, pero aún tenía suficiente energía como para ayudar a Nador con sus pociones; era mucho lo que le debía al mago de la corte.

 

El sabio hombre era como un abuelo para John, alguien que lo aconsejaba y se preocupaba genuinamente por él y no por el título que ostentaba o sus habilidades con la espada. John, a sus 16 años era tan bueno como para darle pelea a Sir Wolfram, el primer caballero del rey, su padre.

 

—Hasta que Henry te soltó —comentó un hombre de edad madura al ver entrar a John a sus cámaras. —. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó un tanto apenado, aunque sabía que el mago no estaba molesto —. Bien. Padre quiere que le acompañe, planea hacerle una visita al rey Sherrinford.

 

Nador asintió con la cabeza, un tanto preocupado, si fuesen los druidas los a quienes Henry planeaba visitar, no se sentiría inquieto, esa gente era pacifica, vivían en armonía con la naturaleza, por otro lado, Sherrinford era un caso aparte. Había rescatado a los magos, brujos y hechiceros que sufrían la persecución por órdenes del bisabuelo de Henry, cuando la magia era perseguida y sus usuarios pagaban con su vida.

 

La isla de los bienaventurados se volvió el refugio para todos aquellos nacidos de la magia, Sherrinford les dio la bienvenida en sus dominios y ni siquiera el más fiero ejército se atrevió a ir en contra del rey fae. Nador aún recordaba haber recibido la invitación de su antiguo discípulo a formar parte del país de los magos, pero él se había negado, no pensaba apartarse de Henry, por lo menos no, mientras éste tuviera un soplo de vida.

 

—Ten mucho cuidado, muchacho —dijo Nador con el tono de quien conoce los más grandes misterios —. Sherrinford Holmes es el fae más poderoso con el que me he cruzado, no sólo en poder, también en astucia e inteligencia. Ni él ni su gente toleran a los que no poseen magia —sonrió con cierta tristeza —, puedes agradecerle a tu ancestro por eso.

 

John asintió con la cabeza, no había conocido ese tiempo de oscuridad y lo agradecía, no estaba seguro de haber permanecido fiel al rey, siendo testigo de tantas injusticias.

 

—Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Padre y yo no somos como aquel rey segado por el odio.

—Cierto, sí, pero desgraciadamente, Henry también tiene la sangre de muchos usuarios de la magia en sus manos y es por eso que Sherrinford no lo ve con buenos ojos —Nador suspiró con pesar —. Bueno, anda ya, que necesito algunas hierbas —dijo entregándole una pequeña lista y un bolso de cuero. —Iría yo mismo, pero temo que estos viejos huesos ya no me lo permiten —suspiró pesadamente —, posiblemente, la corte de Ávalon me llame pronto.

 

John no estaba de acuerdo, el viejo hechicero había vivido más de mil años y dudaba que su tutor y prácticamente abuelo, muriera antes que él o sus futuros nietos.

 

 

…

 

 

La Isla de los Bienaventurados había dejado de ser un lugar sombrío, donde la muerte asechaba en cada esquina, ahora, era un reino floreciente y próspero, todo gracias a la familia real, los Holmes, faes poderosos versados en la magia, la alquimia y mucho más, todos sus miembros sobresalían en cualquier cosa que intentaran.

 

El rey Sherrinford contemplaba sus dominios desde la parte más alta del castillo, algunas pequeñas criaturas mágicas cruzaban los cielos, reemplazando en su mayor parte a las aves que se podían encontrar en otros lugares.

 

—Su majestad. El príncipe Sherlock ha vuelto a escapar —Sherrinford asintió con la cabeza; no le preocupaba su hermano, a pesar de tener sólo catorce años humanos (un recién nacido en los estándares de su gente), era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—La comitiva de Albión llegará en dos días —el monarca arrugó la nariz, la única razón por la que permitía que esos asesinos pusieran un pie en sus dominios, era porque Nador, su antiguo mentor, así se lo había solicitado y esperaba que esta vez, aceptara quedarse con ellos, con él.

—Has que preparen un recibimiento digno de nuestro invitado —Greg Lestrade asintió con la cabeza, no le hizo falta preguntar si se refería al rey de Albión o a su mago, era obvio que hablaba de Nador.

 

Lestrade no culpaba a su rey, él mismo había perdido a toda su familia a manos de Albión, su único pecado había sido usar la magia; sus padres habían sido quemados y él, tuvo suerte, Mycroft Holmes le salvó.

 

 

…

 

 

John observó el paisaje a su alrededor, estaba un poco nervioso, nunca antes había estado en un lugar donde todos sus habitantes practicaban la magia, no conocía hechiceros, magos o brujos, Nador era el único y no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse.

 

—Tranquilo muchacho, todo saldrá bien —le aseguró el viejo mago. Faltaba menos de un día para llegar a destino y John estaba nervioso, pues de aquella visita dependía la paz entre ambos reinos.

 

John observó a su padre, cabalgaba a unos metros de él, rodeado por sus mejores caballeros, hombres valientes y leales, pero que guardaban rencor a los usuarios de la magia, incluso el propio rey no veía con buenos ojos a Sherrinford y a su gente, pero esa alianza era necesaria; su pueblo había sufrido grandes sequias el año anterior, los campos aún no se recuperaban, sin mencionar que reinos cercanos, habían puesto el ojo en Albión y esperaban el momento justo para atacar.

Henry estaba consiente que ni aún el más valiente de los ejércitos se atrevía ni siquiera a acercarse a las fronteras de la Isla de los Bienaventurados, incluso la Iglesia temía tocar a los druidas —únicos aliados de Sherrinford—, por temor a que éste los atacara en venganza, por eso, hacer un tratado entre ambos reinos, aseguraría el bienestar de Albión.

 

—Descansaremos aquí y partiremos al salir el sol —dijo Henry deteniendo su caballo. Inmediatamente, la comitiva desmontó y comenzó a levantar el campamento, listos para comer algo y pasar la noche.

 

No muy lejos del campamento, el joven príncipe del reino de la magia, se encontraba recolectando algunas plantas que requería en sus experimentos y que debían ser cortadas durante la noche, cuando la luna estuviese en lo más alto del firmamento.

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca al recordar que Jim, un fae de mil años e hijo del duque Moriarty, había sugerido acompañarle; aunque era una mente brillante, Sherlock no lo soportaba, pues éste siempre trataba de tocarlo.

 

 

John se alejó del grupo después de comer; ya habían cruzado el río que marcaba la frontera de los dominios de Sherrinford y en unas tierras donde los seres mágicos dominaban, uno nunca sabía si un árbol podía convertirse en alguna criatura horrenda y comerte.

 

John se quitó la espada, tenía que orinar, pero no quería hacerlo cerca del campamento, le avergonzaba que pudiesen llegar a verlo. Al terminar, observó el firmamento, la luna estaba en su punto más alto; era una noche clara y a John se le antojó pensar que ese cielo era mucho más brillante y hermoso que el de Albión o cualquier otro reino en el que hubiese estado.

 

Había esferas luminosas flotando por sobre al río; John no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre su origen, pues dudaba que fuesen luciérnagas, las esferas eran demasiado grandes para serlo.

 

—Son hadas —John se sobresaltó, inmediatamente tomó su espada y se preparó para cualquier posible ataque, pero no era un guerrero, más bien, un chico, ciertamente más alto que él, pero al parecer, más joven. Tenía cabellos negros y rizados, piel clara.

 

—¿Una espada? —dijo el desconocido con tono aburrido.

 

Las hadas se acercaron a ellos, revoloteando alrededor del más joven, permitiendo a John poder apreciar sus ojos, que eran entre verdes y azules, tan hermosos como el príncipe de Albión no había visto jamás.

 

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó John, al tiempo que el extraño hacia un movimiento con la mano y las hadas se alejaban.

—John Watson, segundo hijo y heredero del rey Henry de Albión —dijo el joven ignorando al otro —. Bueno en batalla. Cojeas, te lastimaste durante una justa, pero la lesión no es tan grave para interrumpir tu vida diaria o como para que alguien se dé cuenta a simple vista, pero si lo suficientemente molesta para tener que recurrir a ungüentos de uso nocturno —. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

 

John lo miró estupefacto, nadie (salvo Nador), sabía de su lesión y ese extraño lo había descubierto en segundos.

 

—Eso… eso ha sido increíble —dijo John y el joven pareció confundido.

—¿Enserio? No es lo que suelen decirme.

—¿Y que suelen decirte?

—Vete a la mierda —ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse.

—John Watson, aunque eso ya lo sabes —dijo extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo, el joven dudó un momento antes de aceptar.

—Sherlock Holmes —el príncipe de Albión parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Eres familiar del rey Sherrinford? —el joven asintió.

—Es mi hermano —ahora John comprendía el comportamiento de las hadas, seguramente estaban intentando proteger a su príncipe del posible peligro.

 

Pasaron más de una hora hablando, era increíble como un completo extraño podía resultar ser tan familiar, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tuvieron que despedirse cuando escucharon pasos acercarse, con la promesa de verse al siguiente día, ahora, de manera oficial.

 

 

Sherlock se alejó varios metros, hasta perder de vista a John, ahí, lo esperaba un dragón, era un muy joven, por lo que era apenas más grande que un caballo de guerra, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tres veces su peso.

 

—Te has tardado. Comenzaba a aburrirme —se quejó el dragón con voz profunda. Sherlock rodó los ojos al tiempo que montaba sobre el lomo de la bestia. —Hueles a humano.

 

No recibió respuesta, pero no la necesitaba, seguramente el joven príncipe de los fae se había encontrado con los humanos que iban a visitar al rey, arrugó la nariz y extendió las alas, emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso al castillo. Aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de Sherlock y éste descendió.

 

—Estás muy pensativo —dijo el dragón —, más de lo normal.

—Smaug, tú has vivido ya mil años y has conocido el mundo de los humanos, visto su modo de vida —habló Sherlock sin mirarlo —. Dime, ¿ellos pueden brillar? Todos los libros que he leído sobre ellos, sus costumbres, su anatomía, su historia y ciencia… nada de eso menciona su capacidad de emitir luz.

 

Sherlock realmente estaba confundido, todo lo que sabía de los humanos, parecía estar mal, no eran los seres insignificantes y simples que su hermano y todos decían, ¡ellos brillaban!, igual que las hadas, pero su luz era mucho más bella que la de ellas.

 

Smaug contempló a su jinete, inseguro de hablar con la verdad o simplemente reírse y fingir que era una tontería. Por supuesto que los humanos no brillaban, eran la raza más simple, belicosa y asquerosa que los dioses pudieron haber creado, no eran fuertes físicamente, ni volaban, ni tenían garras o podían ver en la oscuridad, pero si eran hábiles con las herramientas y conocían el poder del fuego y el hierro (culpa de las hadas Salamandra). Sí Sherlock veía luz en un miembro de esa horrenda estirpe, no era porque la tuviera realmente, si no por causa del príncipe fae.

 

Cuando los fae encontraban a su alma gemela, aquella que compartiría su vida y con la que procrearían hijos, estos lo sabían pues a sus ojos, brillaría, algo que sólo sería percibido por él y nadie más.

 

—Hoy es una noche de luna llena, seguramente te causó una ilusión óptica —dijo Smaug finalmente —. De todos los sentidos, la vista puede ser la más traicionera. Descansa joven príncipe, mañana llegarán los humanos y su majestad no estará de humor para soportar su comportamiento.

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca de fastidio, no quería dormirse, aún tenía un experimento pendiente con las hierbas que había recolectado poco antes de conocer a John.

 

 

…

 

 

Sherrinford hizo una mueca de asco, al contemplar el horizonte, por donde venía el rey de Albión y su séquito, aunque sabía que con ellos iba Nador, podía sentir la magia de su viejo maestro, aunque ya no era tan poderosa como siglos atrás, si era lo suficiente para representar un adversario digno.

 

—Así que… esos son los humanos —dijo Mycroft sin emoción alguna. Era el hermano menor de Sherrinford y mayor de Sherlock. Estaba montado en un brioso caballo negro con un largo cuerno que le sobresalía de la frente —. No había visto uno desde hace cien años.

—Y esperaba que Sherlock no tuviese que conocerlos —agregó Sherrinford. Su montura, un unicornio del mismo color del de su hermano, pero con hermosas alas; pateo el suelo, expresando su propia incomodidad.

 

El menor de los Holmes rodó los ojos, sus hermanos eran verdaderas reinas del drama cuando se trataba de mortales.

 

Henry no podía creer que estuviera a punto de pedir una alianza a esos fenómenos y adoradores del diablo, sabía que tarde o temprano, Dios lo castigaría, pero dudaba que su pueblo pudiese sobrevivir más tiempo.

 

Por otro lado, John estaba sorprendido, a donde quiera que miraba, había una maravilla. Niños, mujeres y hombres de piel de extraños colores los observaban con temor, algunos tenían alas, otros escamas, unos cuantos parecían simples humanos, pero seguramente eran magos y brujas. No había casas, al menos no como John las conocía, eran apenas montículos de tierra cubiertos de pasto, algunos tenían ventanas redondas, otros, simplemente las puertas, el único lugar que el joven príncipe le resultó familiar, fue el enorme castillo que se erguía orgulloso frente a él; tan blanco y pulcro que brillaba a la luz del sol.

 

Finalmente, llegaron frente a la comitiva del rey Sherrinford, él se encontraba en medio, con sus dos hermanos a cada lado, Mycroft a su derecha y Sherlock a su izquierda.

 

John no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar al menor, quien parecía tener un semblante de aburrimiento, contrastando con el tenso y molesto de sus hermanos. Pero cuando Sherlock vio al humano, no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para sus consanguíneos.

 

—Sean bienvenidos a mi reino —dijo Sherrinford con tono monótono. —Deben de estar cansados del viaje, serán llevados a sus cámaras. Nos vemos en la cena.

 

Sherrinfor y Mycroft se alejaron, seguidos por los guardias, Sherlock fue el último en retirarse.

 

 

Henry estaba furioso, esos fenómenos se habían atrevido a humillarlos. Observó la habitación con desdén, no era ni por asomo digna de su real linaje, era pequeña y austera, con pocos muebles y una pequeña cama, además, le habían asignado un solo sirviente para que lo atendiera.

 

—¡Me las pagará!

 

Ignorante del odio de su padre; John observaba fascinado el paisaje que su habitación le ofrecía. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire que parecía poseer cierta magia, pero tuvo que abrirlos de golpe al escuchar un estruendo. En su balcón, se encontraba Sherlock, montado en el dragón de escamas rojizas.

 

—Hola, John —dijo el joven fae. —Vamos, necesito ayuda, sube.

 

El príncipe de Albión no se movió, un poco temeroso de lo que aquella criatura pudiere hacerle, ¡era un dragón, por el amor a Dios! Podría carbonizarlo en cuestión de segundos. Sherlock rodó los ojos, tomó la mano de John y lo obligó a sentarse tras él.

 

—Sujétate —John iba a decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta en el momento que Smaug levantó el vuelo, en un brusco movimiento. El joven humano se aferró a la cintura de Sherlock, como si su vida dependiera de ello y en parte, era así.

 

 

Smaug voló alto, hasta el punto donde el aire era escaso y la temperatura tan fría que lastimaba la piel, después se lanzó en picada, elevándose poco antes de chocar contra el suelo. Todo eso, para asustar al humano y que se alejara de su jinete; lamentablemente para el dragón, eso no sucedió, cuando por fin aterrizó, Sherlock y John bajaron, al principio el mortal no era más que una masa temblorosa, pero al oír al príncipe fae reír, olvidó sus miedos y se unió a la felicidad de su amigo.

 

 

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —dijo John mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al pasto. Smaug había elegido un pequeño claro para aterrizar, lejos de las miradas no deseadas —. Por un momento pensé que moriría.

—Esa era mi intención, humano —John se sobresaltó al escuchar al dragón hablar, pero fue momentáneo, pues recordó que se encontraba en el reino de la magia, ahí, todo era posible.

—Wow, habla —dijo asombrado.

—A veces no se calla —se quejó Sherlock haciendo que John contuviera la risa y Smaug gruñera molesto. —Puedes irte, te llamaré cuando te necesite —le dijo al dragón quien dudó un segundo, pero finalmente levantó el vuelo y se fue.

—Vamos, tenemos que recolectar algunas cosas —dijo Sherlock, jalando al mayor, quien se dejó guiar.

 

Era aún muy temprano para la cena y muy tarde para el almuerzo, por lo que tenían varias horas antes de regresar al castillo. Mientras se divertían, Sherlock recordó lo que había descubierto sobre el “brillo” de John, según antiguos textos, cuando un fae veía que alguien tenía luz propia, era porque esa era su alma gemela, lo que los mortales llamaban, el amor de su vida, aquella con la que compartirían su existencia y procrearían hijos.

 

La cena fue tensa, al menos del lado de los adultos, pues tanto Sherlock como John, estaban realmente contentos de compartir la misma mesa y poder sentarse al lado del otro.

 

Al finalizar, los invitados se retiraron a sus aposentos, Sherlock se escabulló nuevamente en los de su amigo.

 

—¿Me ha llamado, excelencia? —dijo Lestrade haciendo una reverencia a los dos Holmes mayores. Maycroft observaba a su hermano con aburrimiento.

—Quiero que vigilen a Sherlock, no lo dejen acercarse a ese humano —ordenó Sherrinford con recelo.

 

Sherlock era aún muy joven e influenciable, el rey fae lo sabía y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lastimaran a su pequeño hermano; él había jurado protegerle y si para eso debía acabar con cada humano sobre la faz de la tierra, bueno, era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

 

—Majestad, con todo respeto, el príncipe Sherlock puede ser un niño, pero es tan sabio y astuto como quien ha vivido diez mil años —a pesar de lo que había sufrido, Lestrade no guardaba rencor alguno en contra de los humanos, después de todo, ahora era feliz al lado de su esposo, y como para probárselo a sí mismo, rozó el dorso de la mano de Mycroft quien lo miró un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sherlock puede ser un genio, pero desconoce lo más básico en cuanto a relacionarse con otro ser vivo se refiere —dijo Mycroft.

—Es sólo un niño queriendo hacer un amigo —agregó Lestrade consolatorio. Sherlock era el más joven de los fae, al menos dentro de los muros del castillo pues no había vuelto a nacer un bebé entre las familias de los nobles y Greg pensaba que su cuñado, posiblemente se sintiera solo.

—¡Con un humano! —gritó Sherrinford, sorprendiendo a Mycroft y a Lestrade, pues el rey nunca perdía la compostura, pero claro, todo lo relacionado con Sherlock era una excepción a toda regla.

 

 

Las negociaciones iniciaron el día siguiente; John, al ser heredero de Albión, debía estar presente, por eso no podía pasar mucho tiempo con Sherlock, pero se conformaba con estar unas cuantas horas con él en la noche.

 

 

Nador fue el primero en darse cuenta que entre John y Sherlock estaba naciendo algo más que una simple amistad; eran almas destinadas, unidas por el amor y la desgracia.

Henry también supo que algo raro le sucedía a su hijo, no estaba seguro de que era, pero sí que tenía que ver con el Holmes menor y no le agradaba, su hijo de ningún modo debía de acercarse a esos demonios.

 

 

Pasaron los días, las negociaciones no avanzaban, principalmente porque Sherrinford no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ninguna petición de un humano. Cierto, les había permitido visitar sus dominios, pero lo hizo como favor a Nador; aunque, con el tiempo y la amistad de Sherlock y John fortaleciéndose hasta puntos insospechados, el rey de las hadas comenzaba a pensar en aceptar la alianza, lo que sea, con tal de que esos mortales se fueran para ya no volver.

 

 

…

 

En la octava noche de su estancia. Mientras John observaba a Sherlock realizar uno de sus incontables experimentos, se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era. Sus largas pestañas enmarcando esos peculiares, pero bellos ojos que en ocasiones eran azules, en otras verdes y cuando usaba su magia adquirían un singular dorado brillante.

 

Estaba enamorado, pero tenía miedo, Sherlock era un niño, del mismo sexo que él, un aberrante pecado a los ojos de Dios que la iglesia castigaba con la muerte, pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien y correcto amarlo?

 

Por otro lado, Sherlock no tenía esa clase de problemas. Los seres nacidos de la magia no tenían los mismos tabúes que los mortales, si amabas, poco importaba que fuesen del mismo sexo, rico o pobre. Cuando un fae encontraba pareja, unían sus almas a tal punto, que si uno era feliz, el otro también, si uno sufría el otro también sentiría lo mismo y si la corte de Ávalon llamaba a uno, él otro le seguiría poco después.

 

 

John detuvo su inspección del rostro de Sherlock al llegar a sus labios, eran carnosos y suaves a la vista, el joven príncipe de Albión no pudo evitar preguntarse por su sabor, ¿habría besado con anterioridad? Sinceramente lo dudaba, el fae era un niño y uno al que la mayoría rehuía por su manera de comportarse.

 

—Si quieres besarme, hazlo y ya —dijo Sherlock sacando a John de sus pensamientos. El príncipe de Albión se sonrojó al verse descubierto, trató de negarlo, pero le fue imposible, en especial con los labios del fae sobre los suyos.

 

El beso era torpe, de alguien que jamás lo ha hecho y eso, hizo que el pecho de John se inflara de orgullo, él era el primero en probar aquel delicioso sabor y por Dios que sería el único.

 

 

Esa misma noche, a la luz tenue de las velas, se entregaron él uno al otro. Entre ellos, no existía el odio, eran ajenos al mal que les rodeaba, para ellos, únicamente existía el amor, el placer. Al llegar el clímax, sellaron su unión con la promesa de permanecer juntos por siempre.

 

—Te amo —dijo John besando la frente de su amado fae. Sherlock sonrió y se acurrucó mejor en los brazos del humano —. ¿Te duele? —no es que no hubiese estado con mujeres antes, pero jamás lo había hecho con un hombre y temía haber herido al menor de algún modo.

—Estoy bien, John —le aseguró Sherlock —. Duerme, mañana tenemos trabajo.

 

John asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no iba a hacer fácil, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo que debían escapar si es que deseaban estar juntos. Los hermanos de Sherlock eran demasiado protectores con él (principalmente Sherrinford), y no lo dejarían estar con un humano, además, Henry jamás aceptará que su hijo estuviera con un fae, peor aún, que era de su mismo sexo, seguramente él mismo encendería la hoguera en su ejecución.

 

—Deberás asistir a la reunión como si nada pasara, al anochecer, nos veremos en el lago de las almas a media noche, Smaug nos llevará lejos de estas tierras, en donde no puedan encontrarnos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó John. Sherlock no conocía otro mundo que el de la magia, fuera de la protección de Sherrinford, los practicantes de la magia morían quemados o por causa de torturas inimaginables.

 

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, ahora estaban unidos, ninguno de los dos sobreviviría lejos del otro, y aunque no fuese así, seguiría a John hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

 

 

…

 

 

—¿Aceptaras ayudar a Albión? —dijo Nador, estaba feliz de escuchar que su antiguo pupilo, y amigo, había decidido ayudar a Henry.

—Sólo si ninguno de ellos vuelve a pisar mis tierras y no vuelven jamás —Nador sabía porque Sherrinford hacía tan cosa, había percibido las miradas que Sherlock y John se daban, los roces furtivos cuando creían que nadie los observaba.

 

El viejo fae no quería ni imaginar lo que Henry y Sherrinford harían cuando supieran que ambos jóvenes se entregaron la noche anterior, ni lo que serían pasaría al enterarse de su escape.

 

—Bien, pero tú prométeme que jamás lastimaras al futuro rey de Albión —pidió Nador mirando fijamente al rey fae —, júralo en el nombre de tus ancestros que ahora pertenecen a la corte de Ávalon, por tu magia y el código de honor por el que te riges.

 

Sherrinford lo meditó detenidamente; había algo oculto en la petición de su amigo, pero, tal vez, él podía sacarle provecho a eso.

 

—Si tú prometes regresar con nosotros, cuando ese mortal que deseas proteger, muera —Nador asintió con la cabeza, triste, porque tendría que decirle adiós al mundo conocía y quería, pero feliz, porque al menos John estaría a salvo de la ira de Sherrinford.

 

 

…

 

Sherlock entro a su estudio, debía reunir todo lo necesario para el escape. Mycroft tenía espías por todo el reino (y seguramente en otros también), que hasta ahora había logrado burlar, pero dudaba que pudiera cubrir el fuerte olor a humano con un simple hechizo mimetizado, tal vez, la respuesta se encontrara en alguno de sus libros.

 

—Es bueno ver que regreses a tus experimentos —dijo Sherrinford desde la puerta, Sherlock hizo una mueca de fastidio —. Esta mañana no fuiste a mis aposentos a tomar el té.

—Pensé que estarías muy ocupado con tu invitado especial —respondió Sherlock sin mirarlo, sabía que de hacerlo, su hermano descubriría sus planes.

—No seas tonto, siempre tengo tiempo para ti —la voz de Sherrinford era dulce y cargada de amor que usaba cuando ambos estaban a solas —. Me ha parecido muy extraño tu constante presencia durante las comidas.

—Creí que querías que me portara bien mientras los humanos y tu visita especial, estuvieran aquí —dijo en falso tono inocente. Sherrinford frunció el ceño, no por el tono burlón de su hermano, sino porque en el tiempo que llevaban hablando, Sherlock no se había dignado a mirarle, algo le estaba ocultando.

—Los mortales se irán hoy al atardecer —habló el rey y no el hermano —. Deja tus experimentos hasta nuevo aviso. Me acompañaras en asuntos de política, ya es tiempo que aprendas a gobernar.

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos. Él no necesitaba aprender a ser un buen rey, era el menor de tres, si Sherrinford moría antes de tener descendencia, sería Mycroft quien tomara su lugar y eso estaba bien, porque planeaba pasar su vida estudiando e investigando, al menos ese había sido su plan hasta que conoció a John.

 

—No quiero, tengo que...

—No te estoy preguntando, Sherlock —siseó cual serpiente —, te lo estoy ordenando.

—Dile a Mycroft, él es tu heredero después de todo —dijo el menor cruzándose de brazos, no estaba dispuesto a ceder fácilmente, ninguno de los dos lo estaba.

 

Ambos hermanos se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas, a esas alturas, ya poco le importaba a Sherlock que Sherrinford supiera lo suyo con John (que por el calor del momento, continuó desapercibido para el rey fae).

 

Entonces, por primera vez, Sherlock pudo leer a su hermano, era algo que sabía a medias desde hace un par de años, pero que no había logrado resolver del todo. Sherrinford no era su hermano, era su padre (¿debería decir madre?), el por qué lo ocultaba, no lo sabía, pero ahora tenía una pista más del rompecabezas.

 

—¿Ya le dijiste que soy su hijo? —Sherrinford abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás se imaginó que Sherlock hubiese sido capaz de leerlo de una forma tan simple.

—Cómo… —Sherlock se encogió de hombros, no había sido complicado deducirlo, después de todo, Sherrinford lo trataba con demasiado cariño, algo que de ningún modo era normal en él, sólo al estar con Nador, el monarca se comportaba amable y amoroso, ¿Por qué otra manera dejó que los seres que más odiaba entraran a su dominios si no por un pedido de su mentor?

 

Pero Nador no amaba a Sherrinford, no era su alma gemela, los humanos lo eran, por eso el odio del rey fae a los mortales, al menos la mayor de las razones.

 

—Estarás a mi lado hasta nueva orden, no se te ocurra desobedecerme o ese mortal lo pagará —sentenció azotando la puerta al salir.

 

 

Sherlock dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, su her… Sherrinford lo sabía. Tomó uno de los bolsos que solía usar para recolectar plantas, el más grande metió cuanto objeto pudiese servirle, hizo uso de su magia para encogerlo y poder guardarlo entre sus túnicas.

 

Debía encontrar a John y escapar antes de que Sherrinford intentara algo en su contra. No tardó mucho en encontrar al joven príncipe de Albión; sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con Nador a su lado.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, si no fuera por ese idiota, muy posiblemente, su hermano (psdre, madre o lo que fuera), no odiaría tanto a los mortales y él, no tendría tantos problemas.

 

—Vamos John —dijo Sherlock jalando al humano sin permitirle decir algo. No estaba pensando racionalmente, lo sabía, pero en ese momento la desesperación lo dominaba.

 

 

Nador los miró marcharse, no intentó detenerlos, de nada serviría, Sherlock era incluso más testarudo que Sherrinford, el hechicero sonrió, igual que él en sus años mozos.

 

—Ahora, debo ponerme a trabajar —haría lo posible para que su hijo y John escaparan, pero ni Sherrinford ni Mycroft eran tontos, sabía que no podría detenerlos por mucho tiempo —. Que Oberón los ayude.

 

Nador suspiró con pesar; amaba a Sherrinford, era su compañero de vida y de muerte, pero su corazón estaba con los humanos.

 

Los mortales eran taimadas creaturas, crueles, incluso con los suyos, depredadores en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero en lo profundo de su ser, tenían bondad y una enorme capacidad de amar, como ningún otro ser. Por eso es que Nador los tenía en tan alta estima, tanto como para ignorar el resplandor de Sherrinford y esa increíble necesidad de estar con él y con su hijo.

 

Sherlock. A pesar de los grandes dones de adivinación que Nador tenía, no podía comprender la razón por la que Sherrinford había hecho pasar a su hijo como su hermano, ¿esa sería su forma de vengarse de él por preferir a los humanos? Quizás, pero no le importaba ser el blanco del odio de su alma gemela, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que dañara a Sherlock y a John en el proceso.

 

 

…

 

Sherlock corría lo más rápido que le era posible, arrastrando a John, el príncipe de Albión no comprendía el comportamiento del menor; parecía nervioso, desesperado y cada cierto tiempo miraba en todas direcciones, como si temiera que algo o alguien los fuese a atacar.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo John preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, intentó cuatro veces más, con el mismo resultado. Finalmente, el humano se detuvo de golpe, negándose a continuar.

—John…

—No me moveré hasta que me digas lo que te pasa —sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

—Sherrinford sabe que algo entre nosotros —soltó de golpe. De pronto, el rostro de John perdió todo el color —, no se ha dado cuenta que estamos unidos, aún… pero no tardará en hacerlo, nadie puede ocultarle nada.

 

Mycroft y Sherlock eran capaces de leer a las personas en unos cuantos segundos, pero sólo lo indispensable, en cambio, Sherrinford podía deducir hasta el más mínimo detalle en menos tiempo; era una verdadera fortuna que el rey fae estuviera demasiado descontrolado en ese momento y no hubiese sido capaz de ver lo que su hijo trataba de ocultar.

 

—¡Pero si es su alteza! —exclamó una chillante voz y al instante apareció un hombre joven de cabellera negra. Usaba una túnica azul oscuro, junto a él, estaba un rubio, alto y de penetrantes ojos azules.

—Moriarty —dijo Sherlock entre dientes. John levantó una ceja, contrariado, el joven fae lucia nervioso y sobretodo, molesto.

—El rey nos envió a buscarte, mocoso —habló el rubio, Sebastian Moran, tan acido que John no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Es una pena que vinieran en vano —dijo Sherlock y Moran lo miró como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo —, pero como ven. Estoy sirviendo de guía a uno de los invitados de Sherrinford.

—Oh, no se preocupe por él, joven príncipe —habló Jim con ese tono que es difícil saber si se está burlando —. Mi querido Seb, puede encargarse, de tu amigo, querido Sherly —Moriarty pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sherlock, pegándolo a su cuerpo, este gesto no le gustó a John, quien en un movimiento rápido, logró separarlos, apuntando a fea intruso con su espada.

—No te atrevas a volver a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima.

 

Moriarty sonrió, como el psicópata que era, hizo un movimiento con la mano y la espada de John se convirtió en rosa. Sebastian se acercó al mortal para arrebatarle la flor y entregársela a su señor quien la colocó en el cabello de Sherlock.

 

—Vamos, Sherly, o tu hermano vendrá por ti, y dudo que tu pequeña mascota sobreviva a su furia.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, sabía que era capaz de luchar contra Moriarty y ganarle, había calculado más de seis formas posibles, pero estaba Moran, Sabastian no era un simple mago al servicio de un fae desquiciado, era extraordinariamente rápido lanzando hechizos, lo que reducía drásticamente sus posibilidades de ganar, pero también, aumentaba el peligro de que John saliera herido.

El príncipe fae cerró los ojos, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que dañaran a su humano.

 

—Vamos John, seguramente Sherrinford se molestará si no nos presentamos en el almuerzo —el príncipe de Albión estaba a punto de protestar, pero había algo extraño en el menor que lo hizo desistir.

 

Oh, pero Moriarty no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a su presa, por supuesto que no. Sherlock tenía que ser suyo, ambos estaban destinados, juntos, serían capaces de dominar todos los reinos y enseñarles a esos asquerosos humanos quien era el amo.

 

Sherlock logró anticipar las intenciones de Moriarty, acercó a John lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y juntos, desaparecieron en una columna de humo azul oscuro.

 

—¡Maldición! —chilló Moriarty sabiendo que Sherlock había retornado al castillo donde la magia de Sherrinford lo protegería, sin importar que él no estuviese cerca de su hermano.

 

Jim frunció el ceño, no la primera vez que él y Sherlock se enfrentaban, pero sí era la primera ocasión en la que el menor corría a refugiarse a las faldas de mami.

 

—Todo por ese asqueroso mortal.

 

 

…

 

 

Henry frunció el ceño al ver aparecer a John en sus aposentos; el rey fae había cancelado las negociaciones, en cambio, pidió que se presentaran a compartir el almuerzo, donde daría una noticia.

 

—John —dijo el monarca. Nos se encontraban solos, todos los caballeros que los habían acompañado estaban ahí, también Nador. —Llegas tarde —le recriminó.

—Vamos Henry, no te enojes con el muchacho —pidió Nador en tono conciliador —. Escuchen, les pedí que se reunieran conmigo porqué hablé con el rey Sherrinford, ha decidido ayudar a Albión.

 

La euforia de los caballeros no se hizo esperar; odiaban a esos seres y todo aquel portador de magia (incluso a Nador), pero el futuro de sus familias, del reino mismo, eran más importantes que su orgullo.

 

Con la esperanza renovada en sus corazones, los hombres se dirigieron al salón de banquetes, donde ya la mayoría de los nobles fae se encontraban, aguardando la llegada de su rey y de sus príncipes.

 

John estaba un poco nervioso, el comportamiento de Sherlock lo seguían desconcertando y el ver al tal Moriarty sentado frente a él, sonriéndole cual psicópata, no ayudaba en nada.

 

Finalmente, los Holmes aparecieron, todos vistiendo sus mejores túnicas, las de Sherrinford eran negras y su cabello estaba adornado con una corona de laurel, mientras que Mycroft usaba unas de color gris opaco y Sherlock azul marino.

 

Comieron en silencio; de vez en cuando, John miraba al joven fae, quien extrañamente estaba sentado junto a Sherrinford, quien parecía tenso.

 

—Hermanos, mis súbditos… e invitados —dijo Sherrinford una vez terminaran todos de comer —. He decidido ayudarlos —hizo un adema y al instante, una joven mujer entró, su piel relucía como la luna, tenía unas hermosas alas de mariposa, en sus manos llevaba un cojín de satén color vino y sobre de este, una botella de extraña forma.

 

Nador reconoció el contenido, aquel elixir creado por las hadas del bosque y de la lluvia, era capaz de hacer crecer cualquier planta con una sola gota, sí la usaban en los campos, estos producirían una increíble cosecha que podría alimentar a Albión por los próximos diez años. Suspiró, lamentándose, pues él hubiese podido crear tal pasión si no fuese por la restricción que sus poderes tenían, el precio que tenía que pagar por su vida entre humanos.

 

—Con esto sus campos serán siempre verdes, Nador sabe cómo se debe usar —dijo Sherrinford mirando al mencionado por unos segundos —también esto —agregó al tiempo que entraron algunos guardias, cargando diez enormes cofres rebosantes de oro y joyas.

 

Los humanos estaban impresionados, los ojos de la mayoría brillaron con avaricia, si esos fenómenos les daban eso, era porque seguro era una miseria comparado a las riquezas que seguro escondían.

 

—¿Eso significa que acepta nuestra alianza? —preguntó Henry tratando de que su voz no sonara tan ronca y es que ver todas esas riquezas lo habían hecho desear querer más.

—No —dijo Sherrinford asqueado; podía saber lo que la mayoría de esos mortales pensaban con solo ver sus horribles rostros —. Todo esto es suyo con una condición.

—Lo escucho.

—Lárguense de mi reino y no vuelvan a molestarme a mí o mi gente. ¡Oh!, y que el príncipe de Albión jure en nombre de sus dioses y por su honor, que jamás se acercará a mi hermano —Sherlock miró a Sherrinford, abrió los ojos al máximo; lo sabía, él sabía ya todo lo que sucedió entre él y John.

 

De pronto, las miradas de los presentes se centraron en el joven príncipe de Albión, aguardando su respuesta.

 

John se levantó, armándose de valor, era ahora o nunca, el momento para pelear por Sherlock.

 

—Lo siento mucho su excelencia —dijo John sin apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes que destilaban odio —, pero pedirme que me aleje de Sherlock es como pedirme que deje de respirar —miró de reojo a su padre quien parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero ya no había marcha atrás —. Amo a Sherlock con toda mi alma.

 

El salón entero se hundió en un incómodo silencio; de pronto, comenzó a temblar, era ligero, pero lo suficiente fuerte para asustar a la mayoría.

 

—Oh, no —dijo Nador para sus adentros. La magia de Sherrinford se dejó ver como un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo. El fae sabía que el poder de su rey comenzaba a descontrolarse y no tardaría en atacar.

 

En respuesta, los caballeros humanos se levantaron, dispuestos a defender a su rey, aun su no tenían sus espadas.

 

—¡Blasfemia! —gritó Henry colérico. Su cerebro había tardado en comprender las palabras de su hijo y ahora que se habían instado en lo más profundo de su alma, quería venganza. —¡Sodomía!, ¡Aberración! —escupió cada palabra, salpicando a John con su saliva.

 

No, no, ¡no! Su hijo no podía ser un desviado, lo había criado según las leyes de Dios, para que se convirtiera en un buen rey y le diera nietos. Frunció el ceño, mirando a Sherlock con odio, esa pequeña arpía, seguramente hechizó a su hijo, sí, eso debía ser.

 

—Henry… —lo llamó Nador y eso fue suficiente para que el rey de Albión por fin estallara.

—¡Cállate, engendro!, tú y toda tu raza deberían pudrirse en el infierno….

 

Fue todo, el cuerpo de Henry salió volando, deteniéndose abruptamente al chocar con la pared más cercana.

 

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi gente, sucio mortal —siseó Sherrinford cual serpiente venenosa. Estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos, en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto la promesa hecha a Nador, quería venganza.

 

Moriarty contemplaba gustoso la escena delante de él. Oh, la comida con variedad siempre era la mejor. Tal vez, después de la ejecución de los humanos, le pediría al rey, la cabeza del mortal que se atrevió a tocar a Sherlock para adorar una de las paredes de sus aposentos.

 

Sherrinford era un hombre vengativo con aquellos que osaran lastimar a su familia o a su pueblo, mucha gente había llegado a sentir la furia en carne propia la furia del rey fae y ninguno había sobrevivido para contarlo.

 

Y Sherlock lo sabía. Cerró los ojos, debía encontrar una solución rápida o John podría morir.

 

Sherrinford hizo una señal y al instante, los fae y hombres de magia se prepararon para ejecutar a los mortales, pero ningún hechizo logró tocarlos pues desvanecieron junto con Sherlock y Nador.

 

Sherrinford y Mycroft se dejaron caer en sus respectivos lugares, ambos habían sentido algo que los perturbó.

 

—Está… —dijo Mycroft a duras penas. Su rostro desencajado preocupó a Greg, pues su amado príncipe, el temido fae del corazón de hielo había perdido todo el autocontrol y su cuerpo se vio atacado por temblores y un frío sudor.

—Ese mortal… —gruñó Sherrinford, su furia acababa de llegar a límites insospechados.

 

Pobre de aquel que se interpusiera entre él y sus presas.

 

 

…

 

 

Sherlock se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausto; nunca había salido de los límites de la isla los Bienaventurados, pues la magia de Sherrinford era tan poderosa que le resultaba imposible atravesar la barrera protectora hecha específicamente para evitar que él dejara el reino.

Pero ahora había logrado hacerlo, e increíblemente llevando consigo a quince personas más.

 

—Muchacho, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Nador quien no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que él. El viejo fae (su padre), tenía la respiración entrecortada, sus túnicas y rostro estaban mojados por el sudor.

 

Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues Henry ordenó a sus hombres que les capturaran, pensaba quemarlos por herejía.

 

Estaban a menos de una hora de Albión a caballo y en cuanto llegaran, la vida de Sherlock, John y Nador terminaría.

 

—¡Padre! —dijo John en el momento que dos de los caballeros tomaron a Sherlock, impidiéndole moverse, aunque en el estado en el que se encontraba, no era difícil. El humano intentó acercarse al fae, pero él mismo se vio inmovilizado por los mismos hombres con los que había peleado codo a codo, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos… ahora… —¡Suéltenme!

—Oh, hijo mío, no te preocupes, en cuanto ejecutemos a la aberración que te ha hechizado, regresaras a la normalidad —habló Henry tono dulce que contrastaba con su mirada enloquecida.

—¡Sherlock no me ha hechizado! —gritó John tratando de soltarse, pero le resultaba imposible.

 

Henry sonrió con tristeza, su pobre hijo había caído en el pecado a causa de un vil demonio, pero él, como el buen padre que era, se encargaría de salvarlo.

 

—Te demostraré que es así —John sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Henry hizo una señal y los dos caballeros que sostenían a Sherlock, lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

—Padre… no… por favor —rogó al ver como Henry se acercaba peligrosamente al joven fae, espada en mano.

—Henry… no lo hagas —Nador no podía permitir que ese hombre dañara a su hijo, tenía que hacer algo —. ¡Si lo matas condenaras a John a morir!

 

El rey de Albión se detuvo para mirar a Nador, sometido por sus guardias.

 

—John y Sherlock comparten un vínculo de vida y muerte, si dañas lo dañas, también lo harás con tu hijo —el viejo fae lo miró con seriedad —. Ellos se aman, debes comprender.

—¿Comprender? —repitió el hombre —. ¿Qué puede saber un hereje como tú sobre el amor?, ¿no fuiste tú, estudiante de Merlín, quien renunció a su humanidad, a la mujer que decía amar, para convertirse en un aberración?

 

Nador cerró los ojos. Él había estado con Merlín, pero no como aprendiz, si no como maestro; nunca amó a mujer humana alguna, Nimueh, una joven sacerdotisa que poseía una magia prodigiosa, fue otra de sus estudiantes, alguien a quien quiso como una hija y ella como un padre. Él, únicamente amaba a Sherrinford.

 

—No malgastes saliva con el mortal —dijo Sherlock levantando la mirada y adquiriendo ese porte único de un Holmes, príncipe de los fae. —No puedes esperar que criaturas tan primitivas que reaccionan con violencia ante aquello que es nuevo o no comprenden, puedan si quiera tener un mínimo entendimiento. Debe ser aburrido vivir en esas diminutas mentecillas.

 

El comentario molestó a John pero el disgusto con Sherlock no le duró mucho, ya que uno de los guardias que sostenía al joven fae, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, para que se callara.

Nador quiso ayudar a su hijo, pero su magia aún estaba demasiado baja para si quiera tener fuerza de oponerse a quienes lo sostenían. Entonces rogó a Oberón porque alguien llegara y evitara que esos humanos siguieran dañando a Sherlock.

 

Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

 

Los hombres que sostenían a Sherlock fueron lanzados lejos de éste y el seminconsciente príncipe se encontró en los brazos de Moriarty. El mismo Nador se vio libre de sus captores en un parpadeo.

 

—Oh, pequeños y sucios mortales —dijo Jim en tono infantil, pero al mismo tiempo frío. —¿No saben que las hormigas no deben molestas a lo seres superiores o las podrían pisar?

—¿A qué has venido, engendro? —siseó Henry. Uno de sus hombres había escapado, seguramente para informar a la guardia que su rey necesitaba ayuda.

—Cierra la boca o yo te la cerraré —amenazó Sebastian lanzando una bola de fuego a Henry quien logró esquivarla a duras penas.

—¡Padre! —gritó John. Moran iba a lanzar otro ataque, esta vez sin intenciones de fallar y directo al corazón del príncipe de Albión.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Sherlock separándose de Moriarty para, increíblemente, ponerse entre John y su atacante. —No te permitiré que lo lastimes.

 

Moriarty sonrió, su siguiente movimiento decidiría el final del juego y le daría el triunfo definitivo sobre fae y humanos por igual.

 

—No les haremos nada, ni al mortal que es tu nexo, ni a ninguno —aseguró Moriarty con una sonrisa —, siempre y cuando prometas venir conmigo y ser mi compañero.

—¡Sherlock ya tiene un compañero de vida y muerte! —gritó Nador exasperado. Un poco más, debía retenerlo un poco más.

—Pero eso no importa —aseguró Moriary mientras tomaba a Moran para hacer que se pusiera a su altura y poder besarlo en los labio —. Yo tengo a mi compañero de vida y muerte; sólo quiero un “amigo” con el que compartir juguetes.

 

Jim miró al padre de John y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído: si matas a Nador, lo harás también con Sherrinford, pues ambos son compañero de vida y muerte. Henry sonrió por primera vez desde que todo inició. Si mataba a Nador, lo haría con Sherrinford también y si jugaba bien sus cartas, todo el reino fes sucumbiría bajo su poder.

 

—Así que… si te mato, Sherrinford morirá también —dijo Henry cual psicópata.

 

 

Desde ese punto, las cosas se volvieron confusas para Sherlock. Un poderoso rugido, fuego, el zumbido sordo de flechas, fue todo de lo que tuvo conciencia.

 

Sherlock abrió los ojos, algo cálido lo sostenía protectoramente; era Smaug en forma humanoide, sus alas extendidas (que le sirvieron de escudo), estaban cubiertas por flechas.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Sherlock miró el rostro del dragón, que en esos momentos era tan parecido al suyo.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —Smaug sonrió, en un solo movimiento, se deshizo de las saetas incrustadas en sus alas.

 

Sherlock desvió la mirada, donde sabía se encontraba Moriarty, quien, para su satisfacción, yacía muerto junto con Moran.

 

Los fae, criaturas nacidas de la magia, reñían una vida tan larga que era casi eterna, pero eso no significaba que no podían morir si un objeto afilado penetraba algún punto vital o su cabeza era desprendida de su cuerpo.

 

—¡John! —el grito de Nador interrumpió abruptamente el descanso de Sherlock, quien, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, logró llegar con su padre, quien sostenía al príncipe de Albión, herido de muerte.

 

En el apuro, Nador había logrado crear un escudo para protegerlo a él y a John, pero su magia era tan débil en ese momento algunas flechas lograron atravesar, hiriendo al viejo fae en la espalda, el hombro izquierdo y la pierna derecha, las puntas tenían veneno, pero nada que su cuerpo, acostumbrado a tales toxinas, no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo, John no había corrido con tanta suerte, una de las saetas (la única que llegó a él), penetró en su pecho.

 

Henry, a pesar de ver a su hijo herido de muerte, le hizo una señal a sus arqueros para que atacaran, pero eso nunca pasó; todos incluyendo el mismo rey de Albión, se vieron inmovilizados por una fuerte magia: Sherrinford y Mycroft habían llegado, pero eso no le importaba a Nador y mucho menos Sherlock.

 

—John… —murmuró Sherlock, el aludido sonrió; un poco de sangre se escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Sher… lock… siento… —el joven fae negó con la cabeza, los ojos le escocían, pero hacia lo imposible para no llorar, no quería hacerlo, al menos no frente al hombre que amaba.

—No hables, te pondrás bien, yo… —pasó saliva tratando de alejar el molesto nudo que se formó en su garganta —voy a curarte.

 

Sherlock tenía miedo, sabía que su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento, no podía curar a John. Desesperado, miró a Sherrinford y por primera vez en su vida, rogó.

 

—Por favor, ayúdenlo… —Sherrinford sintió que el alma se le partía, no soportaba ver a su hijo sufrir, así que intentó ayudar, pero ya era muy tarde, el veneno había llegado ya a sus pulmones y corazón, aun así, el rey fae y Mycroft intentaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

 

¿De qué serbia poseer tanto poder si no se podía salvar la vida de un mortal?

 

—Todo… estará bien —Sherlock no estaba de acuerdo, podía sentir como la flama de la vida se estaba extinguiendo en John. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, lentamente acercó sus trémulos labios hasta juntarlos con su los de su humano, que comenzaban a enfriarse rápidamente.

 

Los humanos, al ver esto, hicieron muecas de asco y algunos murmuraron ofensas contra su príncipe.

 

—Prométame… que no… atacará a los humanos —pidió John a Sherrinford, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Te prometo, humano, en el nombre de mis ancestros, que ningún mortal será lastimado sin provocación, por fae u ser mágico.

—Quizás podamos curarlo en el castillo —opinó Mycroft y el rey fae asintió, tomó con cuidado a John, observándolo detenidamente.

—John Watson, príncipe de Albión, mortal entre los mortales, te doy la bienvenida a mi reino.

 

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que los humanos escucharon de Sherrinford y la última vez que el rey vio a su hijo.

 

 

…

 

 

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos, John murió, su cuerpo fue enterrado en el cementerio de la familia real, como un miembro más, el único sin magia.

 

Sherlock se unió a John, dos años después, agotado de espíritu y magia; tuvo una niña a la que llamó Johana.

 

 

…

 

 

Quince años después.

 

Nador se detuvo, frente a él estaban dos estatuas, eran Sherlock y John, abrazados, mirándose con amor.

 

—Abuelito, ¿crees que papi y papá son felices en Ávalon? —dijo una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos y peculiares ojos que eran verdes, pero al mismo tiempo azules.

—Lo son —respondió Nador. Seguramente, Sherlock y John se encontraban paseando por los bosques de Ávalon.

—Me hubiese gustado conocer a mi padre y pasar más tiempo con papá —mencionó abrazados al fae mayor.

—Algún día, nos encontraremos con ellos, hasta entonces, debemos vivir y ser felices.

 

 

Nador lloró en silencio; no volvió al mundo humano, si bien no los odiaba y aún creía que había gente buena, no los perdonaba por la pérdida de Sherlock y de John.

 

Sherrinford, al final le contó a Sherlock y a Nador, su razón para ocultar su verdadero parentesco. En aquel tiempo, sus padres aún vivían, lady Adalind estaba embarazada y murió en labor de parto, un día después de que Sherrinford diera a luz. Cegado por la pena y la ira de perder a sus padres y el abandono de su pareja, decidió hacer pasar a Sherlock por su hermano y al bebé fallecido cómo su hijo para castigar a Nador por haber preferido a los mortales que a él.

 

Ahora se arrepentía, ¿de qué había servido? Sherlock ya no estaba con él, lo había perdido para siempre.

 

—Perdóname hijo mío, cometí muchos errores y Oberón te usó para castigarme —dijo Sherrinford entre lágrimas, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero tenía el consuelo de un futuro reencuentro.

 

El rey fae cerró los ojos, imaginando a Sherlock junto a John, felices y disfrutando de las maravillas que Ávalon les ofrecía.

 

Sherrinford cantó al viento, esperando que algún fragmento llegara a los dos amantes.

 

….

 

¡Finalmente! Por un momento creí que no lo iba a terminar (a parte mi pc quería fallecer)

Lo gracioso es que en un inicio pensaba hacer algo al estilo de Ai no Kusabi y terminé con esto.

 

(Dedico el mpreg a Andromeda-chan)


End file.
